


Corndog Kisses

by dodecahedrons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave and Karkat argue over the last remaining corndog and suitable condiments, how will things go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corndog Kisses

KA RKAT FUCKIGN SAT.  HE UST FUCKING S A T THERE.  LIKE A P IEC EOF FUCK IGN SH IT. HE  JUST FUCKING. SITS

 

& tehn d aven w alk inthe room liem “  s sup homo sa[pie n”

 

“ FFCK U  AND  YO UR  GA Y FACE D AVE.  FUK “ 00:

 

                                             “ whw at if thats the PL AN NJNN!!!!!!” he sc reamed gaely

 

“ HHOOLLYY SHIT LETS DO IT            DAV” KATKAT SAY,

  
  


“;))))))))”  d aev manages tof uckign. say out loiud. liket he p iece of shit he si.

 

“DAM, …..          THA S HOT !!!!” KARKA TTS SCREM,,,    0:

 

“ya…. be c ause im secksy  a nd i kno it bab ;;;))))))” he scre c h like a fukign. velocirap tor. i dont fucking know imagin the bigg e st dinosaur uf cukign can and he sounded like that ok

 

“        HOT DaM.        CORNDOG” KA RTKAT PULL ED HIS CORNDOG G OUT OF THE  MICORVWAVE ]]        .,

 

((is that an innuedo??? will we ever know?????????? nope fuck off))

 

   “ha wt damn karkar tha t s one nice corndog. cna i……. lik it.” he whipsterd. so smol. such a smol whopster. he was soft. voice soft. smol voice. smol whisp.

 

“WHY AR E YOU SO SM OL FUCKGIN  SPEAK  UP DAV.   FUCK, GE T THE FUCK  AWA Y  FORM  MY  CORNDO G,” kARKART     FUCKIGN SAID WITH H IS FuCK ING TROLL MOUTH

 

“bet….. butt car cat……” daev said smolle r than b4. he was tering up. big, gey, anim teres. he was fucking. sobing. catcar you fuck  edup so fUCK in bad. ur corn dog loving boiu friend. he is creying. the rears of a cornda g deprive d boy.

 

“STO P  C RIYNG   YO U FUCKGIN                                           BETCH.        I LVO E YUO, THO. U Mm M,,,,                                   HE R E IS A  CRONDAG ?” KA RK IT OFERED  HI S ~EXTRA~ CORNDO G

 

,”hol shit. two feking coandgo. iu fuckin lav you.” he whsopsered, smoller than pico in boku no pico,, before goijg 2 ten frighe and oening it to get mutsard and mayonaese bc hes a fuking disgusting fukign condor hipter or some fucking shit like that who know s all we know is hes fucking dis gusting who puts mayonase and miutard ona  cornrad.

 

“D ONT TOCH THT MUTSARD. DO TN FUCKGIN GO NERE IT. ITS FUKCIGN. GROSS FUK” KITKAT SED

 

“not anymore grass than ur fking attited” dave scremmed, kicking the friedge and gr abbing the mustard, squerting it in the fuKCING hair like the yellowstorn national park guiser or whatever the fu ck it is. old f aithful???? old faithful i think. fuck. i dotn fucking know this iswhy i almost failed 9th grade.

 

“H OW DA RE YOU INSULT MY TIT , “ KITKAR  FUCKING YELLED

 

the mutsard rained everywher as dave looked @ cramcart with oulful, red eys. “kitecorn…... i still want…. ur carndug………………………………………………………….” he whepsard, his voiec even smoller than the re maining dignity i have left after this fucign fanficiton.

 

“DANG”

 

“hey……. calekurt……       u wanna fuckign. …. kess in the must a rd rain?????” dave sc reeched louder than evryr fucking dinosaur and elephant in unison ever coudl, s queezint hte fucking shit out of the mustard  bottle stilll…………. how w a s this msutard still rainign what the actual fuckc…..

 

  * then they did msutard kiss.




 

th enddn

 

 


End file.
